


九月之歌 - September Song (by Kat Allison)

by meredithyang



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Chinese Translation, Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithyang/pseuds/meredithyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation at the end of the millennium.<br/>2000年将至之际的一场对话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	九月之歌 - September Song (by Kat Allison)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [September Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414750) by [Kat Allison (katallison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katallison/pseuds/Kat%20Allison). 



> Kat Allison's story was originally posted in November 1999.  
> This Chinese translation (with kind permission from the author herself) was completed in November 2002.
> 
> Kat Allison的原文发表于1999年11月。  
> 中文翻译完成于2002年11月，并很荣幸地得到了原作者的翻译授权。
> 
> 人名翻译对照：  
> Duncan MacLeod - 邓肯·麦克劳德  
> Methos - 米索斯  
> Adam Pierson - 亚当·皮尔森  
> Joe Dawson - 乔·道森  
> Tessa Noël - 苔莎·诺埃尔  
> Richie Ryan - 里奇·莱恩
> 
> 所有译注见文末。

* * *

　　这是个温暖的夜晚——就九月来说未免太过温暖了。白日里气温炎热难当，如此高温自然成为各家报纸的报导重点。新闻记者纷纷出动，四处搜集科学家关于全球气候变暖的权威论断。千禧年末世论的信徒则殚精竭虑于日益逼近的世界末日，又一次清点起早已贮藏好的饮用水和冷冻食品。

　　可是对于巴黎市民，这样的暖夜只会驱使他们成群外出，蜂涌入温热的夜色中。人们或漫步于林荫道上，或一路驾车按着喇叭尖叫，或在咖啡馆内熙攘簇拥，或在幽暗处爱抚亲吻。

　　米索斯独自穿索于人群间，毫不起眼，身上唯一引人注目之处便是斜挂在肩上的那只装建筑设计图纸用的圆筒。近来他正是用这种方法解决大热天里无法随身携带武器的不便——他的手边至少得有一柄短剑。这么做还有个附带的好处：不知从什么时候起，也不知是出于什么缘故，建筑师这一职业人气骤升，成为知性魅力的象征。好几个下午，他都泡在咖啡馆里，借着闲谈他所设计的位于阿默达巴德[1]的早期艺术博物馆，与爱好艺术的年轻人们聊天调情，消磨时光。

　　可是在今晚，他只是一个孤独的旁观者。这原本是他再熟悉不过的角色，然而不知为什么，这一夜他却觉得心烦意躁。就像衣领内侧直戳颈背的商标，有什么东西正在烦扰着他，叫他不得安宁。他知道他所感觉到的并非其他不死者出现时的刺痛感，却还是本能地顿住了脚步，可这样似乎只能令他更加不安。

　　他加快步伐，想将这焦虑抛在身后。他的双眼巡视着身边来来往往的人潮。一切看来都很正常：书报亭、公交车、交通信号，样样都有条不紊，秩序井然。然而……「太多了，」他没来由地想。夜里这个时候，街上的行人也未免太多了，他们的声音也未免太刺耳了，而那些灯光也未免太晃眼了。到处都是一片狂热异常的欢腾景像，仿佛一场飨宴正酣的嘉年华会。而那热度——那热度太高了，就像是老天也患了热病。闷热的空气中充斥着乱哄哄的嗡嗡声。

　　他知道，只要再过几个小时，这座城市便会沉寂下来。即便是在纷沓繁杂的脚步声中，他仍能感受到足底岩石的冰冷坚硬。同样，他也能感受到冬日的临近：此刻，它正盘桓于北方的某处，窥伺着业已迟暮的夏日。也许是在来此的路上受到了牵制，遭到了阻延，但冬季必将到来。这一点，米索斯比任何人都清楚。

　　而他也清楚知道，不论冬季何时到来，他都会由衷地感到欣慰。虽然常常当众抱怨，虽然天气一冷他便恨不能蜷成一团，但他热爱冬季的简约之美。单调、荒芜、寂静——就像在阒无一人的凌晨徜徉于大街小巷之间能够抚慰他的心一样，冬季也带给他难得的安宁。

　　可是眼下，街上依旧热气腾腾，人声鼎沸。他一路走一路冒汗，身上黏糊糊的，感觉就像是皮肤贴得太紧了一样。「别傻了，」他对自己说。「还是今朝有酒今朝醉吧。」然而空气粘稠闷热，如同行走于温水中。人潮涌动，川流不息，时不时有人与他擦身而过。在那一瞬间，他能真切感受到对方薄薄的衣衫下辐射出来的热量。

　　他漫无目的地继续向前，同时做着深呼吸，尽情体味空气中的各种气息：咖啡馆中食物的香味，公交车排放的尾气，以及这条或那条小巷内飘出的呛人恶臭。还有路人身上散发出的体味汗味香水味——所有那些属于人体的转瞬即逝的独特味道，都能叫他徘徊玩味。

　　可他仍旧烦乱不已，脚步越快，便越觉焦躁。他转上伯纳丁街，闪躲着穿过车水马龙喇叭震天的十字路口。他大步走过重重车灯街灯红绿灯，再转上一个弯：就在那，就在眼前，便是城市灯光骤然终结之地。阴冷，寂静，仿佛有一把利刃，在此将所有繁华喧闹毅然割裂。

　　他止步不前。自从初涉塞纳河以来，已有多少世纪在他身后？很久以前，远在河道尚未被岩石圈禁以前，他就已经认识塞纳河了。他曾在此饮水涤身，也曾渡船河上；他曾目睹洪水泛滥，也曾见证河床干涸；河里曾游满鲑鱼，也曾堆满死尸。可是在今夜……它却似乎已不再熟悉。它看来甚至已不像是一条河，而更像一个幽黑的深渊，像纵横交错的路面上一道巨大的裂缝，远古暗黑之物自其中不断涌现。

　　仿佛是受到了什么牵引，他踱过码头，径直走到桥上。他在桥中央收住脚，倚着栏杆俯身往下望。以往的夜里，河面总是涟漪荡漾，波光点点，与星空交相辉映。然而在今夜，它却如同浓稠的黑油，凝滞不动。它像巴黎这个小小银河系里的黑洞，捕捉了所有光亮，然后吞噬殆尽。

　　「忘川[2]，」米索斯沉思着，垂首凝望乌黑的河水。这名字在他脑中闪烁了片刻，然后自唇边滑落，坠入黑暗；河水默默漫过，将它淹没。其他词语接踵而至……不同的语言，不同的地点，不同的姓名；认识过的人，充当过的人……所有的一切都从他身上一点一点滑落，沉溺，消逝。他能够看到平静的水面下河流深深的律动，思绪逐层逐层被吞没。河水牵拽着他，越来越深，越来越深……慢慢滑向死亡，这感觉再熟悉不过：血液渐渐流失，直至干涸；心跳渐渐衰弱，直至停止。万物沉寂，然后便是黑暗，然后便是解脱。就这样撒开双手，抛却自我，散尽千重疑问，忘掉万种忧愁——何等的幸福，何等的解脱。

　　自由了……从此不再有姓名，不再有言语，不再有昼与夜，不再有爱与恨，不再有任何感官知觉……不再有思想，也不再有智慧；不再有死亡，也不再有终结……自由，这几乎就是自由。再没有什么能够阻止得了他了。只除了一种恼人的意识：他感觉到了什么……他感觉到——

　　痛苦？确实，他感觉到了痛苦。就在某处，愚蠢无谓的痛苦滋扰着他，赶不走也驱不尽。他看到了一具躯体……倚着石栏，向外倾斜得厉害；栏杆的边缘深深陷进那躯体的腹部。他的腹部。他的躯体。靠得太前了——他猛地撤身，一声惊喘，恢复了呼吸。恍惚间他听见自己足跟落地的声音。

　　意识又回来了——这痛苦如同复生时一般剧烈（他常希望能告诉凡人，复生的痛楚更甚于垂死）。他双手紧握石栏，强迫自己不再去望那河水。可刚一抬起双眼，他便又觉得窒息，都市的万家灯火与纷扰喧嚣直叫他目眩神晕。像一个将要溺死之人，他拼命挣扎着想抓住些什么。绝望中他垂下视线，再度望向河面——

　　——然后便看见一个实体，在乌黑的水面上投射出淡淡的阴影。这影像触动了他的记忆——不久以前的记忆——熟悉的记忆。脑海中迅速闪过他曾见过的无数船只的样貌，以及不同语言里对它们的不同称呼、各种类型和形状，而最后脱颖而出的是这么一个词：驳船。他凝望着那艘船——没错，是驳船——再一次将它的形像烙印于记忆中。是一艘巨大笨拙的平底船，可在他眼里，却显得那么脆弱，仿佛飘于水面的一片落叶，随时都可能会被善变的潮汐卷走。

　　突然，驳船甲板上出现了亮光，柔和的光线照亮一个小小的人影——是一个男人，坐在那儿，弯着身，正专心致志地忙碌着什么。暗夜中，这男人的身形仿若光的剪影，清晰明亮，仿如勃鲁盖尔[3]风景画中的远景人物。虽然与驳船的体积、河水的深度相比，这人影只显得渺小与无足轻重，可是他的存在却攥住了米索斯的视线和思绪。在数百万道耀眼夺目的城市光芒中，正是这一小爿微弱的光亮最终牵引着他，令他迈出了脚步。他走下桥，步履僵硬，心里知道自己又一次打赢了这场他所熟知的最最古老的战役。而他也知道，总有一天，他会输掉这一仗。「但不是今晚，」他告诉塞纳河，告诉自己。「今晚还不行。」

　　他向码头走去，每走一步便会有些什么东西——汽车广播里播放的嘈杂舞曲，波美拉尼亚犬的吠叫，躺在排水沟里的报纸上的大字标题——令他更加清醒。当他走到舷梯边，感觉到另一个不死者的存在如烈焰般穿过他的神经时，他几乎已经完全恢复了常态。他犹疑片刻，端详起那一条条沉重的缆索和固定着驳船的系缆柱，一时间感到了莫名的欣慰。是不是从一开始他就想到这里来？这里的人是不是在等着他来？

　　他想答案应该是肯定的，而在他接近驳船时也并没有接到任何警告。他开始慢慢登上舷梯，双眼一直紧盯着鞋尖。待他爬到舷梯顶时，抬眼望去，只见在一片橘黄色的光晕中，邓肯·麦克劳德盘腿坐于甲板上，眉头紧蹙地瞅着一个模样古怪的木盒子直看；他的身边围满了各种工具和机械零件，还有他的剑。他点点头向米索斯示意，然后拾起一把螺丝刀，眯着眼调试起鹅颈式台灯的角度。

　　米索斯并不想说话，只是取下挂在肩头的圆筒，『咚』的一声搁到甲板上。他小心翼翼地跨过条条电线，踩着阶梯下到船舱内，片刻之后拿着两瓶啤酒出来了。他把其中一瓶放在邓肯身边，然后坐下来，打开另一瓶的瓶盖，饮了一口。直等到冰冷的泡沫缓解了咽喉的干渴紧绷后，他才终于稍感松弛。然后他随口道：『下面好热啊。』

　　邓肯点了点头。『就是说呀。你总不会以为我到上面来忙活是因为这儿光线好吧？』他俯下身，眯起眼审视那盒子，手里操弄着螺丝刀。

　　『唔……不过夜色还挺美。根本不像是已经到了九月。』他知道，闲聊天气什么的并非他的谈话风格，可是能够像这样漫不经心地说话还是使他的心情稍稍平静了下来。片刻之后，他感觉到自己开始放松，身体随着驳船微微的晃动节奏一起一伏。往左舷船尾的方向望去，远处，雄伟壮丽的巴黎圣母院傲然耸立，通体明亮；虽然并不形似，他却联想到了巨型母舰。可是眼下，遥远和巨大并非他喜欢的字眼。他强打精神，收回视线，转而注意起邓肯正在鼓捣的俗世玩意。他清清嗓子，说：『你到底在瞎忙活些什么哪？』

　　『难道你见到个留声机也认不出来么？怎么，你那时是在西藏还是在别的什么地方鬼混？』

　　『唔，如果它不是那么多个小零件的话我倒很可能认得出来。』米索斯用指尖轻抚着喇叭口的边缘——它孤零零地躺在甲板上，像一朵正当盛开即被采下的金属百合。

　　『很漂亮，不是么？』邓肯直起上身，满含喜爱地看了那盒子一眼，手指抚拭着上过漆的木质外包装。『哥伦比亚斯特林牌。我以前也曾经有过一台，那时我住在纽约。是在——』他踌躇回想了片刻。『肯定是在1910年左右买的。记得大战爆发后我就去了法国[4]，当时真不舍得撇下它。』他又再俯下身调整起灯光。

　　米索斯注视着他，面上流露出几分柔情，因为邓肯正忙于手中的活计，显然不会看到。『你知道么，麦克劳德，也许你是没有留意，不过你确实有一套很棒的CD音响，就在楼下。』他发觉用这种揶揄的口气谈话比喝啤酒更能叫他舒心，就像是套上了一双正好合脚的鞋。

　　『在船上可没有什么「楼下」，这你也知道的。还有，虽然可能会叫你大吃一惊，不过没错，我很清楚我有一套CD音响——』匆匆一瞥，『就在下甲板。这个是乔[5]的。』邓肯卸下一颗螺丝钉，丢进脚边一个装着某类液体的小提桶里。米索斯倾身向桶里张望，不意嗅到一股呛鼻的气味。他咳嗽起来。

　　『那到底是什么东西？』

　　『石脑油，』邓肯说。『用来除旧油污的。』他手执螺丝刀做了个嘘赶的手势。『往后靠，这东西可不能闻。』

　　米索斯坐了回去，揉搓着双眼。『乔要你守着这种东西厮混？真不敢相信。』

　　『没有，是我想要给他一个惊喜。圣诞礼物吧，我这么打算来着。你知不知道他的仓库里有满满一箱子的老版78转唱片？瞎子威利·强森、T-伯恩·沃克、玛·雷尼[6]……』

　　『很可能全都有重新精心录制的CD版发售，只要轻松点击Amazon.com——还不会有石脑油。』他伸长一条腿，用鞋尖轻轻推了推一个满是油污的机械装置。『这是古董，原始人的玩意。花那么多工夫修理这种绝对品质低劣的东西，到底有什么意义？』

　　『喔，这我可说不上来，大概就跟你喜欢保存那些早就发了霉的古籍是一样的道理吧。你不也可以弄到崭新漂亮的平装本——只要轻松点击Amazon.com。』

　　米索斯将手一挥。『风马牛不相及。』

　　邓肯的微笑在灯影中几乎难以辨认。『你知道这东西最棒在哪吗？它是手动摇柄，完全人力操作。那样万一到了新年午夜真的电路瘫痪的话，可就再好不过啦。到时还是照样能听音乐。』

　　『预料到世界末日了，呃？』事实上，米索斯自己已经暂时忘记了那个渐渐逼近的日子。『真高兴见你还跟往常一样高瞻远瞩深谋远虑。那么我可以假定你已经在忙于储备应急物资了啰？罐装食品？电池？急救药箱？』

　　邓肯嗤之以鼻。『别跟我说你没为你自己做好万全安排，因为我根本就不会相信。』他用一把旧牙刷蘸了些石脑油，开始清理一个齿轮上的油污。『搞不好你已经在喜马拉雅山某处挖了个窑洞，装了台独立发电机，再加上一千本书，一个太阳能热水器，还有……』他举着牙刷在空中挥动了几下。『还有成箱成箱的罐装肉酱和熏制鲑鱼。还有一年份啤酒。』

　　『是阿尔卑斯山，』米索斯更正道。『喜马拉雅太远了，没办法迅速赶到。』他顿了顿。『花了我不少时间才找到一个合适的直升机升降点。』

　　『直升机？』

　　『唔，我当然不会在十二月的鬼天气开车到那里去。』他谨慎地瞥了邓肯一眼，决定把这个玩笑继续开下去。『是一架DF333直升机，很漂亮的小玩意，精巧极了，还是双人座的。我热忱欢迎你和我一起去。』邓肯深表怀疑地『哼』了一声，米索斯则假装受到了伤害。『你要知道，我可是一个很出色的飞行员。』

　　邓肯只是看着他。

　　『那好吧。马克萨斯群岛[7]，如何？那里可能也不会有太多电脑。』

　　『我哪里也不去。』邓肯重又低下头擦洗着齿轮。米索斯沉默了片刻，向后靠在船壁上，吞了口啤酒。

　　『哎，讲座上得怎样？』邓肯问。

　　米索斯很乐意就此转移话题。『从某些方面来说，蛮傻的；从其他方面来说，还算是——有趣。』

　　他停了下来。邓肯抬眼看着他，显然是期待他说下去。他知道这很不像他，只说个开头，讲上一两句就停下。他决定继续。

　　『你知道占卜——或者预测，或者未来主义，或者随便什么这之类的名词——的真正问题在哪吗？问题倒不在于它们多半都不可信，而在于人们似乎总喜欢把它用在一些再愚蠢不过的事上。我的意思是，就算你能预言出音乐剧「猫」会在百老汇再持续上演100天到400年之间，这对整个人类的知识又真能算有什么贡献么？』

　　『那讲座讲的就是这个？』邓肯在盯着他看。『我还以为那家伙是个科学家，普林斯顿大学的教授什么的。』

　　『呃，是呀。他非常有名，是——』

　　『他们出钱请人讲这种废话？』

　　米索斯耸了耸肩。『倒也没那么——』

　　『100天到——你怎么说的来着，400年？』

　　『确切地说是414年。』

　　『天哪，还真是个清楚明了的预测。那倒真有用，很值得花一个晚上的时间去学。』

　　『没错，我说过在某些方面是很傻，但并不是——』

　　『可他到底是从哪得出这些数字的？』邓肯的义愤还没有完全到头。

　　『统计学，』米索斯快快活活地道。『全靠统计学，就跟当今的大多数事情一样。而且稍稍想一想的话，其实也简单得很。我可以用同样的技巧来预测——唔，就说你的CD音响还能用多久吧。』

　　『哦？』

　　『你是在——什么时候买的？三年前吧？很好，那它可能明天就坏掉，也可能再坚持上一百年，但这两种可能性都很小。眼下它可能正处于使用期限的中段。统计师的置信指数值取为95%，所以我们姑且说它是处于其95%的使用期限的中段。也就是说对于两种极值共有5%的可能性，把那除以2，你就会得出，是多少呢，三年是2.5%，然后乘以倍数……』他琢磨了片刻，又呷了口啤酒。『唔，计算这些数字，你就会得出，呃，六个月到二十年之间，差不多就是这样。当然，得把小数点后的数字四舍五入。』

　　邓肯直盯着他看，眼里满是狐疑。『首先，我根本不明白你在说什么。其次，我想你自己也不明白你在说什么——那些数字全是瞎掰的，对吧？再次，这是我这么多年来听到过的最愚蠢的话啦。』他拿起啤酒吞了一口。

　　『呃，如果你理解不了高等数学的话，那我也没辙，麦克劳德——好吧，好吧！』他连忙举起双手以示安抚，因为邓肯做势要去拿剑。『没错，当然是很蠢，这一点我同意。可关键在于，有趣的并不是它的应用，而是那些潜在的概念。那些……』

　　他沉默下来，半晌没说话。终于，邓肯伸手用啤酒瓶轻轻碰了碰他的膝盖。『那些概念怎样？』

　　『我只是在想……在你邂逅过的人——我指的是凡人——当中，有多少人能真正明白，他们其实都很平常。不论是他们，还是他们所处的时代与位置，其实都没有什么特别之处。』

　　『看来你并不认为，「在上帝眼中，每个人都独一无二、与众不同。」』

　　米索斯——刚深吸了一口气准备继续——突然顿下来，看着他。『你相信那种说法？』

　　邓肯低下头，拾起一把螺丝刀检视着。『我不知道。至少不是「在上帝眼中」这部分。独一无二、与众不同——没错，我确实相信这一点。』他的语气开始变得有些寻衅。『想嘲笑就尽管笑吧。我知道在你眼中，我们所有人看起来肯定都差不多。』

　　『 **我们** 当然各有不同。我已经把我所遇到过或听说过的每个同类都分类编目收在了这里——』他点了点自己的太阳穴——『就跟你一样。外貌，相关历史，惯用武器——对吧？——战斗风格的详尽分析——如果是你的话，还得参照《麦克劳德操守准则》对他们进行道德评分——』他轻松一闪，用手接住那颗掷向他脑袋的六角螺母。『可是他们……』他想要说些什么，却停了下来，凝神望向这座城市。邓肯抬眼看了看他，又再垂下视线，给他时间斟酌。

　　『雪花，』米索斯终于道。『你心里知道每一片雪花都是独一无二的，可是当你在注视一场暴风雪时，你很难记起、或相信这一点。』

　　邓肯直起上身，放下了手中的螺丝刀。『那就是你的想法？』

　　『你曾经这么做过吗，走进暴风雪中，尽力去分辨每一片雪花？』他合上双眼，回想大雪飘洒的情景——深深的、无止境的雪，冰冷彻骨的雪——他知道自己的思绪又开始不受控制了。他紧闭双眼，在大脑中搜寻恰当的词句。『诀窍就在于移动要够快。当你接触到雪花，或是挨近它，你呼出的气息触碰到它的时候——它是多么美啊——但就在那一触、一呼的瞬间，便消融不见了。』

　　他抬眼看去，只见邓肯一动不动地坐在那儿，眼中隐含着痛楚。他蓦地后悔起来。『对不起，我只是……』他满怀歉意地碰了碰邓肯的腿。『对不起。』

　　他能从邓肯脸上看到他激烈的内心挣扎——涌上心头的悲痛，以及立意要抑制这悲痛的决心。邓肯弯下身，重又拾起螺丝刀，开始一颗接一颗拆卸留声机内部的螺丝钉，丢进小桶里。『那么——这跟那讲座有什么关系吗？』

　　『没错，有关系。』米索斯松了口气，重新开始他的讲演。『这人的学术研究有趣的地方，就在于他实际上能够看出一些本来对每个人来说都应该是显而易见的东西。』

　　『如果那很显而易见，我不明白你为什么会感兴趣。』听到邓肯又跟往常一样牢骚满腹，同样也令他舒心不少。

　　『唔，换个角度来说吧：所有事件都有起始段、中间段和末尾段，但多数时间里，我们都既不在起始段，也不在末尾段，而是在两者之间的某一处。多数现象也都遵循正态分布[8]的原理，只有在极少数情况下才会出现极值，而几乎所有情况都聚集在中间段。』他用手在空气中任意画了一条曲线。

　　邓肯什么也没说，只是看了他一眼，意思是「我知道你想借题发挥说些什么所以大可以尽快点题」。米索斯虽然心里明白，却执拗地不愿照做。

　　『举例来说吧，极少有人的名字会出现在电话簿的第一页或者最后一页[9]，大多数人名都处在中间。』他拾起一枚从邓肯那儿滚过来的小螺丝钉，递了回去。『就好比你我：麦克劳德，皮尔森[10]。或多或少就是在中间。』

　　『可你并不在电话簿里，』邓肯指明。

　　米索斯满不在乎地摆了摆手。『再打个比方吧，成人的身高极少能超过1米95，或矮于1米45。大多数人都是中等身高。』

　　邓肯用一把开槽的汤匙搅动着浸泡在石脑油里的螺丝钉和齿轮部件，然后再一一捞出。『我不得不坦白跟你说，米索斯，我可还没有什么醍醐灌顶的感觉。』

　　『当然，这都是显而易见的，但这也都证明了，大多数时间里我们都既不在起始段也不在末尾段，而是在两者之间的某一处。极少有人能够见证创世之初，同理，也极少有人能够见证世界末日。』

　　邓肯的神情表明他确实在听，虽然他手上正忙于将各种金属零部件井然有序地摆在一条毛巾上。

　　『可是凡人并没有这种洞察力，他们无法认识到这一点，所以他们总是倾向于认为他们所处的时代非同寻常。当然啦，他们很会自说自话，大谈什么世界的变化从不曾如此叫人不安，人所犯下的罪行也从不曾如此邪恶，而年轻一代更是前所未见地粗鄙无礼；城市从不曾如此繁华，也从不曾如此堕落；人类的未来从不曾如此辉煌，也从不曾如此绝望；冬天从不曾如此寒冷，夏天也从不曾如此炎热。而就在眼前这一刻，他们所蒙受的灾难也超乎想像，远盖过历史上任何时期。』

　　他停下来喘了口气，最后说道：『可是关于这一切，他们几乎总是大错特错。』

　　邓肯似乎领会了这番话的用意，沉思起来。片刻之后，他说：『可那也就意味着——有时候他们是正确的。电话簿里确实有人姓——呃，阿伦，或者叫……』

　　『泽尔奎斯特，』米索斯好心相助。

　　『对嘛。大多数人身高中等，并不意味着这世上就没有巨人和侏儒，』他瞥了米索斯一眼。『嘿，如果你花上足够长的时间到处走走看看，那我敢打保票，总有一天你会撞见这个星球上最最年长的人——还是《圣经》里的第一个人名呢！』米索斯嗤之以鼻，邓肯则故作一脸单纯。『毕竟到头来，总会有这么一个人。』他顿了顿，然后用一种严肃些的语调继续道，『也就是说——确实会有这样的时刻……当一切都走向终结。』

　　米索斯能够感觉到驳船在河水的流动下就着船锚轻轻摇晃。邓肯正着手重新组装留声机。有那么几分钟，他只是静静注视着邓肯用螺丝刀拧上一个个零部件。现在他已经把谈话引到了他所设想的方向，却不知为何犹豫起来。『你曾那么想过么？我们正处在终结时刻？』

　　『不，我没那么想过。再说了，为什么要来问我？你可是我们俩当中精通高等数学的那一个。』有一颗螺丝钉怎么也不肯乖乖回归原位，邓肯奋力纠缠了半晌，终于恼火起来，猛地一扯，将它扔进河里。他向后靠坐了片刻，舒展着双腿。当他再度开口时，他的声音温和了些。『有时候我会想——我会设想，假如我父母能出现在这里，假如他们能看到这些，』他伸出一只手臂划过环绕四周的灯火通明、喧嚣繁华的都市，『他们会怎么想。』

　　『那你认为呢？』米索斯柔声道，鼓励他继续说下去。邓肯很少谈起他还是凡人时的生活。

　　『我估计他们会认为这就是世界末日。这里是天堂还是地狱，他们不会知道，但他们会知道这里肯定不是地球——至少不是他们所认识的地球。』他又再环顾四周，专注地凝视着，像是在试图用另一双眼睛去观察体验。『他们会憎恶这一切。我想他们不会愿意生活在这样的世界里。』

　　『的确，这里和苏格兰高地是很不同，和伴随你成长的一切都很不同。在你离开你的家乡后，你已经走过了十分漫长的旅程。』他关切地注视着邓肯。『而在另一个数百年后，就像处于千禧之交的巴黎和16世纪末的苏格兰之间的差异一样，世上万物又会大不相同。你现在正在忙活的那台留声机，到时也只会是另一小堆破铜烂铁。乔，苔莎[11]——还有里奇[12]——你对他们的记忆就会像你现在对你父母的记忆一样遥远。』他顿了顿，注视着邓肯逐渐紧蹙的眉头，又再继续往下说，『到那时你还会想要留下来吗？你会想要生活在那样的世界里吗？』

　　『我怎么可能知道？』邓肯伸手去拿啤酒瓶。『我会吗？到那时世界又会变成怎样？你来告诉我好了。』他愠怒地喝了一大口啤酒，用手背重重地擦着嘴。

　　『我可不是先知，』米索斯温和地道。『很久以前就不干这一行了。还是把这种事留给搞统计学的人来做吧。』

　　『还有，你那么说到底是什么意思——「你会想要生活在那样的世界里吗？」究竟你觉得情况会有多糟？』

　　『我告诉过你了，麦克劳德，我不做预言。』

　　『噢，得了吧。』见米索斯仍然保持沉默，邓肯说，『你只不过是不想说出一些会在后来被证明是谬误的话来罢了。』

　　『喔，当然啦。何苦自掘陷阱，叫自己看来像个傻瓜呢？』

　　『胆小鬼。』邓肯伸腿轻轻踹了踹米索斯的脚踝。

　　『好吧，好吧。你想要听我的最佳猜测？这可只是个猜测。』他坐直身子，两腿交叉，脑袋从左转到右，活动着颈部的肌肉，双眼凝视着整座都市。『这些都不会持续多久。』

　　邓肯一动不动地端坐。『「这些」？你指的是什么？』

　　『啊，所有这些东西。汽车，CD机，北约，因特网，抗生素……』他拿起啤酒瓶，一面说一面撕着上面的商标。『文明，或许吧。智人，也很有可能，虽然我认为他们还能持续相当一段时间。』

　　邓肯思忖了半晌，终于一挥手指向那繁忙喧嚷的都市。『看看眼前这情形，还真有些难以相信。』

　　『可能吧。』米索斯又记起了他先前的烦躁焦虑。『不过我会告诉你我的想法：这就像是在看着——你知道那些肺结核患者的模样吧？就是在他们临死前，那副容光焕发的模样？』

　　邓肯似乎很是吃了一惊。『你确实是感到坐立不安，是么？你总不会真以为——』不论他从米索斯脸上看到了什么，总之他没再说下去。沉默片刻后，他仅仅是问：『要再来瓶啤酒么？』

　　『现在还不想。』米索斯意识到自己一直在两手间滚弄着那个已被撕掉商标的啤酒瓶。他将它放到甲板上。『开讲座的那个人，他并不这么认为。他认为人类这个物种，唔，最最少也还能再生存上五千年左右。但他也认为我们应该向火星殖民——只是为了以防万一。』

　　邓肯『嗤』了一声，可能是出于惊讶，也可能是出于不屑。『太空殖民？哎，没错，生活在太空舱里，吃着藻类食物，喝着循环尿液。不了，我还是敬谢不敏吧。』

　　『你要知道，你可能不会有太多选择。』他犹疑了一下，然后继续道，『如果局势发展到了那一步呢？如果到时再也无法在这里生活下去呢？如果人类真的走上自我毁灭，数百万、数十亿人相继死去……你真能留在这里，眼看这一切的发生么？即使你知道你根本无能为力？』

　　『无能为力？』邓肯摊开他那沾满油污的双手。『米索斯——我可回答不了你所能想到的每一个「如果」，但我可以告诉你，总会有一些事是我力所能及的，一些比逃到火星上去更加有益的事。当然，也许是派不上多大用场，但只要我是力所能及的……』他望向米索斯，出乎意料地粲然一笑。『但你早就已经知道了，不是么？』

　　米索斯点了点头。

　　『而你就不会吗？』邓肯仔细地凝视他片刻，然后将目光转开。他拾起一个桶形盒子，开始拧松留声机的主发条。发条上的弹簧不听使唤地震颤着，随时都有松散开来弹射到甲板上的危险。情急之下邓肯一把抓起毛巾将它包住，却把手指给割破了。他咒骂了一声。待他将主弹簧牢牢裹在毛巾里，开始用石脑油进行清洗后，他才再度开口，语调里含着刻意的轻松。

　　『这么说来，你认为情况会是这样啰？我们正生活在末日边缘？再过三个月，每个人的录像机就都会报废，飞机会噼里啪啦地从天上往下掉，成群的暴徒会手执燃烧的火把在大街小巷流窜——』

　　这多少是一种言语的挑衅。米索斯心领神会，漫然回击：『噢住嘴吧，麦克劳德，别再拿那些废话来烦我了。学院每隔一天就会给我发一份电子邮件，报告他们防治千年虫的状况，这就已经够烦人的啦。他们似乎以为，只要绞尽脑汁想出些漂亮辞藻向我们确保一切正在取得进展，他们就真的取得了什么进展。该死的法国佬……』

　　邓肯低头冲着弹簧微笑起来。『乔告诉我说，他们「观察员」总部在这方面也大为落后。』

　　『唉，那没什么可奇怪的，在新科技方面他们向来都是群老顽固。当初就连使用电脑这一点他们也是拖拖拉拉老大不情愿。』

　　『喔，好家伙，我倒还真有些纳闷那是为什么呢。』

　　『听我说，问题并不在科技本身。数据库的基本概念是完美无缺的，发展它也是必然的。问题在于，组织里那帮老古董都执意对此装聋作哑视而不见，结果就让我和唐这样的不学无术之辈钻了空子，笨手笨脚地混了进去。』

　　邓肯将一只手放在耳后，装出一副惊愕不已的模样。『拜托，能不能再说一次？再说大声些？不学无术？笨手笨脚？』

　　『嘿，我承认我也会犯错误。但从技术上来说，那个数据库的设计确实出类拔萃，即便是你也得承认这点。只不过需要在系统安全上多下点工夫而已。』

　　『真该死。』邓肯蹲坐着，嘴唇吮吸着手掌上刚刚被割伤的地方。显然主发条不大情愿被重新盘回到盒子里去。『你能帮帮手么？』

　　他们俩一起绕紧主发条，费了些气力将它装回原位。然后米索斯重新坐回去，用一块抹布擦拭着双手。

　　『去他的吧，我谈的可不是什么该死的千禧年。谁在乎时间之轮是不是就要走完尾数跳整归零呢，何况这又不是什么新鲜事……不，我指的是别的什么，别的什么不同的东西。我只是有这么一种感觉……』那折磨了他一整夜的焦虑又开始在他体内沸腾开来。他站起身，心神不宁地在狭长的甲板上踱来踱去。

　　邓肯的目光一直追随着他。『就像动物——当它们预感到要发生地震的时候。』

　　『多谢你的类比，麦克劳德。』他不想像这样踱来踱去，可他的身子却似乎不愿安宁。

　　『我也可以说，就像毛毛虫能预感到寒冬的到来，』邓肯说。『可你跟毛毛虫的相似之处还要少些。』

　　这分明是在怂恿他反唇相讥，但米索斯已经无心斗嘴了。他竭力想使自己平静，然而他的双足却只想带着他冲下舷梯冲入黑夜然后就再也不要回头。空气中那叫人焦躁的嗡嗡声越来越响，如同有成千上万只大黄蜂在向他逼近，折磨着他……回忆被触动，似乎是很久很久以前的回忆。他在脑海中极力摸索，不觉放慢脚步，最终停了下来。他重又坐下，双手的掌根紧摁在双眼上。

　　不知过了多久，他才放下手。抬眼望去，只见之前还散落在甲板上的几个零件都已经不在那了，邓肯正在用螺丝刀将喇叭接到唱臂上。他向米索斯扬了扬一边的眉毛，但一直保持着沉默，没有追问。

　　『很久——是很久很久——以前，有这么一个，唔……一个部落，我想。我生活在那——』他结结巴巴地顿住了。要在这种后世的语言中找到适合的词汇实在是无比艰辛，因为这感受太古老太久远，他从未向人述及。片刻之后他又继续，但说得很慢。『我们时刻得追随季节的演变，一路放牧。我们没有——我想我们没有任何日历。我们不需要日历。你知道——只要看一看太阳的角度，你就会有一种感觉，知道是时候该拾掇一切，继续上路了。你不能不离开。风向的转变，空气的味道——然后你便会有那样一种感觉。你学会去相信自身的感觉，并且倚靠它生活。它能告诉你更多信息，胜过任何日历，或任何数字。』

　　『我明白。』

　　这句话将他从回忆中惊醒。『不，你不明白。你从来没有那样生活过。老天哪，看看你是如何成长的吧。你的族人——他们所拥有的是他们的土地，那可怜巴巴的一小块草皮，他们紧守着那一小块地就如同是守着他们的命根子。冬去夏至，苦尽甘来。除非是老天爷，谁也休想叫他们挪动分毫。我说得对不对？所以你根本一点也不明白我在说什么。』

　　『好吧，或许我是不明白。』邓肯稳坐如磐石，两腿交叉，双手搁在膝上。『但我可以告诉你我确实明白些什么；在那样的环境中成长，教会了我些什么。它教会了我如何度过严冬：如何预测它的到来，如何做好充分准备，如何熬过去。』他将曲柄装到留声机上，快速地转动了几下。『同心协力，团结一致，这就是你所能做的。成群结队地外出打猎，再把猎物带回来。大伙围坐在篝火边，分享食物，兴许还会讲些故事。照顾长者，呵护幼童。要让营火越烧越旺，要彼此关爱互相支撑。就这样一起等待春天的到来，盼着日子再好过起来。』

　　『好一幅其乐融融的合家欢。』但这只是一声微弱的嘀咕，是想要转移内心汹涌感受的无力尝试。米索斯注视着邓肯眼中自信的光芒，倾听着他有力的声音。

　　『但你知道么，日子总是会再好过起来的。你所要做的就是坚持下去。团结在一起，坚持下去。日子总是会再好过起来的——你总可以坚信这一点。』

　　米索斯坐直身子，怒火与爱情在他内心疯狂地燃烧。『哼，你倒是信念坚定，嗯？你就觉得这世界真有那么可靠？』他现在只想再来一瓶啤酒。『那就是这样了：你会留下来，跟他们一起走向毁灭。』

　　『我不认为形势会发展到那一步，』邓肯平静地看着他。『但如果真会那样——我想我们全都会一起走向毁灭。』

　　他差点就气得说不上话来。『你实在是——实在是世俗至极！那么地根深蒂固，那么地不可动摇——』他已经语无伦次了，不得不停下来喘一口气。『只有你，麦克劳德，能够生活在流水之上，』——他用掌心重重击打驳船的甲板——『还仍旧他妈的脚踏实地冥顽不化！』

　　『是么？』邓肯丝毫不为所动；事实上，他在冲他微笑。『那么也许我终于找出你为什么那么讨厌船的原因了。也许你自己也知道，如果不是立足于坚实的地面，你可能就会被流水冲走，从此再也没有影踪。』

　　他惊愕得忘了呼吸，有好几秒钟都只是目瞪口呆地坐在那儿。当他心慌意乱地寻找反击之辞时（他希望能说出些比『哦，是吗？』更机智些的反驳），不能不再次提醒自己在论战中低估邓肯是何等地愚蠢。『够聪明啊，麦克劳德，想必是呆坐好几夜想出来的吧！可你完全离题了。』

　　『那正题是什么？』

　　『有时候离开才是最好的选择。唯一的选择。你明白的。』

　　邓肯转开脸，面无表情。『我想试试这台留声机，看它还能不能用。』

　　『听我说，麦克劳德。仅仅在本世纪里世界人口数就激增了三倍——你不需要我来告诉你这是一个随时都有可能崩溃的种群，你也不需要我来向你列举这一物种已经研制出了多少致命武器来摧毁它自己。』邓肯在一小堆78转唱片中翻找着，对他置之不理。『而你也不需要有五千年的经验才能看出，长久以来面临灭顶之灾的人类似乎是铁了心要将所有人都一起拖向毁灭。』

　　『啊，找到啦。』邓肯从那堆唱片中抽出一张，打开已经破破烂烂的封套。

　　『你知道当你设法去救一个溺水的人时会发生什么情况吗？妈的，这种事就曾经发生在我身上。我立刻跳下水，活像个白痴一样游了过去——你知道后来怎样？那狗娘养的把我给淹死了！』那回忆直到现在仍叫他狂怒不已，几乎就像邓肯淡漠的反应一样叫他狂怒不已。

　　『你应该去参加红十字会的救生员培训课程，那就不会再发生这种事了。』邓肯已经小心地将唱片放到转盘上，正伸手去抬唱针。米索斯冲上前，猛然打开他的手，再紧抓住他的双肩。

　　『就当是一项实验，麦克劳德。假设：迫在眉睫的大劫难。核冷冬[13]，全球性疫病，环境大灾害——都无所谓，你任选一个。数百万——数十亿人——性命危在旦夕，难逃一死。你会为此逗留么？直守到最后曲终人散？又或者你能够狠下心，接受这不可逆转的现实，离开这里继续过下去？』邓肯挣开了他的手，但米索斯仍然直面他，毫不退让地逼视着他。『回答我。你能吗？』

　　『米索斯——少说废话吧。』邓肯把一只手搁在他胸前，将他推开。『迫在眉睫的大劫难——别傻了，你和我一样都不相信那些胡说八道。事实是——你想要离开，对不对？而你只是在找一个离开的借口，是不是？』

　　米索斯想要抓起留声机，越过船栏把它扔到河里去。但他逼着自己吸气，然后平静地道：『我只想要一个回答。告诉我，你能离开么吗？』

　　而他的平静似乎激怒了邓肯。『不，你来回答我，老老实实回答。不论你有多想离开——你真能这么做？把所有这些都抛在身后？所有你曾经熟悉的一切？现在，跟我说实话：你能吗？』

　　『我当然能。』他只觉得诧异，邓肯居然会认为这问题还值得一问。『你知道我能。』

　　『好吧，没错。』邓肯重重地一点头。『那么——你会吗？如果我选择留下，你会离开吗？』

　　他无言以答，所剩的只有身体那不加思索的本能：逃。但就在他抬腿的一刹那，邓肯伸出手臂攥住了他的双肩，一拽，再向下一推。他的身子顿时失了平衡，仰面栽倒下去，后脑落在邓肯的膝上。他被困住了，浑身动弹不得。

　　他奋力挣扎了片刻，然后投降了。有两只手牢牢紧握着他，一只压在胸口上，另一只则按着额头。他向上望去。邓肯的脸就在眼前，很近很近；越过他的肩膀，是数以百万计的点点繁星，很远很远。不论他如何努力，也无法同时看清邓肯的脸与天上的繁星。

　　『你会吗？』邓肯追问。

　　『我不知道，』米索斯说，慢慢合上双眼，放弃了挣扎。『我不知道。』

　　邓肯仍然紧握着他。米索斯感觉到一只有力的拇指轻抚着他的眉头，沿着眉骨的曲线温柔地拂过。然后他听到邓肯的声音，低柔，温顺，无奈。『不管怎样，今晚留在这吧。』

　　『我就在这呐。』他静静躺着，希望自己能再说些什么，尽管他知道他说不出。

　　一艘游船轧轧驶来，嘈杂的音乐声，刺耳的大笑声。它驶过后的余波轻轻晃动着驳船，过了好几分钟才完全平歇。邓肯一直沉默着，直等到夜又恢复了最初的宁静，随后他所说的只是：『我想看看这台留声机还能不能用。』

　　米索斯点点头，然后在邓肯移动身子时小小地抗议了一声。邓肯侧转身，伸手启动留声机，再小心翼翼地将唱针对准唱片的凹槽。

　　他听到了嗡嗡的旋转声和摩擦声，跟着是唱针接触唱片的噼啪声。『到底是什么啊？』

　　『听听看吧。』

　　更多的刮擦声，然后突然间，一支旋律轻快的柔板乐曲响起。伴奏乐队奏出的声音听来仿如一群小侏儒在一只铁皮鼓内演奏，尖细而脆弱，几乎就要湮没于那断续的噼啪声和摩擦声中。乐曲中有几声刺耳的急奏，唱片有些许跳针。接着，小提琴与萨克斯管的乐声静了下去，人声响起，模糊而颤抖，但却纯净。

　　　　/哦，五月到十二月  
　　　　/长日何其漫漫

　　『噢看在上帝的份上，麦克劳德——』米索斯高声抱怨，存心要惹恼邓肯。他试图坐起身。

　　　　/待到九月方至  
　　　　/恍觉时日渐短……

　　邓肯一把揪住他衬衣的前领，笑着将他按回到甲板上。『闭上嘴吧。我喜欢这首歌。』

　　米索斯安静下来，嘴里咕哝着：『你这可恶的伤感派。』但他却合上了眼，聆听着。这歌手是谁，他想——某个曾经跟他生活在同一个世界里的人；也许就是在同一座城市，行走在同一条街道上——他甚至还可能曾经见过这个人，天知道——而这人现在肯定已经死了。他能够感觉到邓肯的呼吸轻轻地摇晃着他，挨在他头边的腹部微微起伏，还有垫在他颈下那坚实温暖的大腿。邓肯的手已经放松了些，不过依旧捏着一把他的衬衣。那手就搁在米索斯的心口上，沉甸甸的。

　　　　/九月，十一月……  
　　　　/光阴似流水，良日终将尽

　　　　/良日终将尽，我欲与君相伴  
　　　　/良日终将尽，我欲与——

　　骤然一声撕裂，唱针划破了凹槽，滑到唱片中央的空白区，不停空转，发出嘶嘶的噪音。

　　邓肯一惊。『这张唱片已经坏了，我想。肯定是放的次数太多。』他倾过身去抬唱臂。有那么几秒钟，米索斯的脸被埋在邓肯的腹下。米索斯将自己埋入那坚实的温暖中，深吸了一口气。就在那一刻，他意识到，尽管每一片该死的雪花在他看来确实都一模一样，可每一个人，无论是凡人还是不死者，都有他们自己独特的味道。就在那短短的一瞬间，他深深吸入邓肯的味道，然后邓肯便侧回身，重新坐好。

　　米索斯茫然转过脸，下意识追寻那温暖，但这只是刹那的反应。他重新将脑袋往后枕，邓肯的味道也渐渐淡去。他感到莫名的失落，那撕裂般的哀伤是如此之深，令他的心口隐然作痛。为了抹去那哀伤，他开口道：『我更喜欢路·里德的版本[14]。』

　　邓肯嗤笑一声，往他的胸口结结实实地捶了一下，然后放开手。『说谎。』

　　终于被放开了。但他还是选择保持原样，再多呆一会儿。很快，他知道，很快就得站起身，这里那里地收拾工具、唱片还有留声机，然后到下面（「楼下，」他提醒自己到时要这么说），可能会再喝上今晚的最后一瓶酒，然后上床——啊，床笫之欢。然后便是沉睡。

　　午夜已过，地球也已在旋转中将他们带向黎明，带向新的一天，紧接着又将再一次带向黑暗。在那一刻，他仿佛能在大脑中看见这颗星球：如同一只高速旋转、闪闪发光的陀螺，它在那片一无所有的虚空中不停地转啊转。顷刻间他的心被柔情啃啮吞噬，而那是一种无助而心碎的爱。他爱这颗承载着他的绿色星球，他爱这个搂抱着他的男人，他爱所有正在高速旋转离他远去的万事万物。一切都在旋转中陷入黑暗。

　　「黑暗过后」——他脑中是邓肯的声音在对他说——「就又会是光明；冬天过后，就又会是春天。到了现在， **你** 应该已经领悟了。」

　　不知何时，邓肯的手又回到他身上，温柔地拂过他的胸口。这轻轻的抚触叫他平静了下来。在那一刻，他只不过是一名普通男子，躺在一艘驳船的甲板上，在九月巴黎的夜色中，等待着时间走向两千年的尽头，然后一切便又可以跳整归零，从头来过。那叫他焦虑烦躁了一整夜的嗡嗡声逐渐变慢，变弱，最后终于消散殆尽。

　　明天很快就会到来，一刻不差地准时降临。头顶的天空浩瀚悠远，群星遵循各自的轨道，静默无声；身下的河水无止尽地汩汩流动，千载不变。就这样静静躺着，被他拥在怀中——在那一刻，这样便已足够。而在这稍纵即逝的平和中，在乌黑的夜空与乌黑的流水间，在行将逝去的夏季和即将到来的冬季间，这样便已足够。

　　- 完 -

  


* * *

译注：  
[1] 阿默达巴德：印度西部城市，商业、文化中心，有许多著名的清真寺、庙宇和陵墓。  
[2] 忘川：希腊神话中冥界五河之一，亡魂饮此河水后，生前一切即遗忘净尽。相当于中国神话中奈何桥前的孟婆汤。  
[3] 勃鲁盖尔（1525—1569）：荷兰画家，以擅长描绘农家田园生活和社会风俗而闻名。  
[4] 指第一次世界大战。一战期间，麦克劳德作为红十字会的军医在法国战场服役。  
[5] 乔·道森（Joe Dawson）：麦克劳德的“观察员”（Watcher）。  
[6] 瞎子威利·强森（Blind Willie Johnson）、T-伯恩·沃克（T-Bone Walker）、玛·雷尼（Ma Rainey）：均是20世纪早期著名的蓝调艺人。  
[7] 马克萨斯群岛：南太平洋一组火山群岛，属法国。  
[8] 正态分布：一系列变化数据的理论上的概率分布，通常被表示为与平均数的钟状曲线对称，也称为“高斯分布（曲线）”。  
[9] 即指很少有人的姓氏以A或Z字母开头。  
[10] 亚当·皮尔森（Adam Pierson）：米索斯在20世纪后期的化名。他正是以此名在“观察员”组织（The Watchers）内担任他自己的观察员长达11年。  
[11] 苔莎·诺埃尔（Tessa Noël）：麦克劳德长达12年的凡人情人，雕塑家。1993年，在麦克劳德向她求婚后不久，忒莎不幸死于劫匪枪下。麦克劳德对她的爱与怀念真挚而持久。  
[12] 里奇·莱恩（Richie Ryan）：不死族之一，麦克劳德的学生。于1997年被遭受幻觉困扰的麦克劳德误杀。麦克劳德悲痛欲绝，当场请求米索斯杀了他，但米索斯不能。麦克劳德自此失踪了一年。  
[13] 核冷冬：一种由于不断破坏幸存生命形式而引起的全球性大气变冷和变暗，一些科学家相信大规模核战争会带来这种后果。  
[14] 路·里德（Lou Reed）：美国著名摇滚歌手。“September Song”是德国作曲家Kurt Weill（1900—1950）的经典作品，众多知名歌手均演唱过此歌。路·里德也在1985年翻唱过这首名作。


End file.
